Embodiments relate to safing logic and fire set (SLFS) systems with a dual-mode pulse gate driver apparatus and method of use.
The use of high voltages can be found in a variety of integrated circuit applications including ignition safety devices (ISD), electronic safe and arming fuze (ESAF) or other pulse discharge applications. Missiles include an ignition safety device (ISD) to prevent the missiles from being inadvertently activated such as during transportation, storage or when handling the missile. However, missiles can be stored for years before there is a need to use such a missile. It is imperative for the safety of the public and workers handling such devices that the ISD operates flawlessly. ISDs are generally used to arm a rocket motor. On the other hand, the ESAF may be used to arm a warhead.
Missiles are manufactured for a single event application. However, for safety and maintenance such as after assembly or long term storage of a missile, such ISDs and ESAFs need to be tested.